The storage life of cationic acrylate polymers, particularly emulsions, is short due to the lack of hydrolytic stability. These polymers are also found to degrade during dilution, especially in a neutral or high pH aqueous solution. A long storage life and good hydrolytic stability is desired to maintain the product quality, i.e. activity.
It was surprisingly found that acidic buffering compounds improve the stability of these polymers.